Weekend At Crowley's
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Crowley finds a girl and takes her back to his for a weekend of x-rated fun


was Friday night and I had just killed a demon, one of Crowley's favourites I'd heard, and now he was after me. I was running down one street when he magically appeared in front of me, causing me bump into him; he tried to grab me but I was fast enough to evade him and run back the other way.

I got to the end of the street, ran round the corner and straight into Crowley's arms.

"You women are so predictable."

I struggled to break free but his grip was unnaturally strong. "Let me go! What do you want with me? I'm not selling you my soul!"

Crowley chuckled. "Why would you think it's something bad, just because I'm the King of Hell? I'm afraid you've got it wrong, darling."

Suddenly the scenery changed and I was in a dark office, my wrists chained above my head; my eyes were seeing stars and I was feeling lightheaded.

"Now, lets talk about why you're here," Crowley straddled a chair in front of me.

"I know, I know. It's cos' I killed one of your favourite demon pets," I answered, trying to pull my wrists free, only causing pain.

The only reaction there was, was laughter. "You're joking, right? That little bugger? He was worse than a teenager gone off the rails. I was trying to kill him myself but beat me to it, saved me from getting this suit dirty," he ran his fingers down his dinner jacket. "So I brought you here to reward you. On my terms of course."

Feeling a bit cold, I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing a black silky and trampy night dress.

"You're a pervert," I sighed and just shook my head.

Crowley appeared right in front of me, in less than a second of disappearing from the chair.

"And you look like a dirty little minx," he ran a finger up my thigh and under the night dress, then back down before he reached anything else. "You know, I've never met you before. If I had, I'm sure I would have had you in the position long ago."

"You're not too bad yourself, for a demon of course," I looked him over; his thinning hair and thick but short beard, but it was his body that caught my attention. Oh that belly, I loved a well-fed man.

"Not just a demon, remember darling."

"So, why am I here? Chained up?"

"You helped me get rid of one less idiotic demon so I brought you here to celebrate for the weekend," Crowley answered.

"The whole weekend?" I nearly cried out. "And how is this supposed to be celebrating?" I pulled the chains again and they chinked on the metal they were wrapped around.

"Oh, they're for me, I find chains kinky and arousing."

"Unless they're being used on you," I couldn't resist answering smugly, causing Crowley's face to turn scarlet.

"Of course not, you dozy cow!"

Within seconds, his face changed back to its original colour and he closed in on me, moving his hands behind me and placing his palms on the back of my thighs.

Moving them up, very slowly, he whispered, "I'm going to make sure we celebrate this weekend properly. I'm going to make sure we both enjoy ourselves and make it one you won't be forgetting for a long time."

He moved his head from my ear and started kissing my neck, massaging my backside also, when he eventually reached it.

I sighed and leant my head back against the pipes behind me.

Crowley started moving down and trailed his way with kisses, nipping my left nipple with his teeth as he passed it.

When he was crouched down, careful not to place his knees on the floor, he reached under the night dress and slid my underwear down.

"I'm a thong man myself," he held them up and tucked them into a pocket inside his dinner jacket.

"I've heard all about you," I looked down at him. "Why you sold your soul. Is it true?"

"You'll find out when I'm ready. Remember, you're here on my terms," Crowley stood up.

"What are your terms?"

"You do ask a load of questions, but really, you shouldn't try to distract yourself from feeling frisky."

"I-I'm not," I looked anywhere but in his eyes.

"You know demons senses are extra sensitive, dead on, excuse the pun, and the smell of arousal is a very powerful thing," Crowley whispered in my ear and pushed a finger into me. "You're awfully wet for someone who isn't … excited."

He thrust into me again and took a step back.

Unable to touch him, I had to tolerate being restrained and watching him pull his tie loose, then undo his top button. When the tie was removed, Crowley threw it to his side and returned to his buttons, undoing the second, the third; each opened button revealed chest hair that made my breath catch in my throat.

The shirt was finally completely undone, was slid off the shoulders and fell onto the floor, leaving the King half naked with his well-fed round belly begging to be touched.

My hands clenched and fingers wiggled but that's the only movement I could make with them; I groaned when Crowley's hands lowered to his belt and he tilted his head to the side.

"Really?"

He took a step back so I had a clearer, fuller view of him undoing his button, his zip and finally him in nothing but black boxers.

Four steps forward and Crowley was pressed up against me. He slid his boxers down and I could feel him against the inside of my thigh.

"The deal you made-"

"is true and I've been told I know just what to with the big fella," Crowley winked at me.

"Demons are famous for being liars so you need to prove it because … well, I don't believe you," I flicked an eyebrow and teased him.

He remained silent but put his hand on my tits, massaging them with his hands in my cleavage.

"Aah," I tilted my head back, moaning but stopped when I was interrupted by the sound of ripping fabric; I looked down and saw Crowley tearing the silky nightdress down the middle, spreading it when he'd finished and licking his way up only to bite me when he reached my neck.

'Ow!" I cried out.

"Oh stop pretending, you're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" He wound my hair round his fist and yanked it so my head got pulled back.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"Yes what?" Crowley said but his voice held warning.

"Yes Crowley."

"That's better."

He used his his cock to rub me back and forth, back and forth so to retaliate, I lifted my right leg and rested it on his hip.

Crowley grabbed my leg under the thigh and with the other hand, lowered it to wrap around my waist and then thrust into me with enough force I thought the pipes behind me were going to break.

"Crowley," I cried out.

"You're going to have to shout louder than that to flatter my ego, you dirty little whore!" Crowley shouted loudly and sunk his teeth into my chest.

"Agh! CROWLEY!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Much better," he whispered in my ear and bit my ear lobe, making me shout again. "You've got to make all those female demons jealous; I don't give just anyone this," Crowley hissed and thrust again with enough power to lift me off my feet, "treatment."

"Ah! Oh Crowley! Yes!" I howled.

"Good girl, you're starting to please me now."

His huge cock filled me so much, it was hitting spots I didn't know I had, making me scream out in ecstasy.

"Oh yes, Crowley, yes! Ahh! Ohh!" I shouted as we both cum at the same time.

When Crowley had pulled out and I was coming down from the high of my orgasm, I realised how much my arms were beginning to hurt.

Crowley turned around, already back in his suit and when he put his hand on my chest, the bite mysteriously vanished as he ran his fingers over it.

"Um…" I looked down at my naked body, then back to Crowley.

"If I must," Crowley snapped his fingers and my arms fell to my sides, knees collapsing along with them. "But don't expect me to let you go anywhere."

I looked at Crowley confused and gasped when he enclosed a collar around my neck, a chain linked to it that attached me to the desk that appeared in the office he suddenly transported us to.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to, deals to make."

"But . . .but I'm naked and . . ." I stopped taking when I saw Crowley's eyes raised.

I looked down and this time i was weaing a red slinky babydoll with suspenders and stockings; i couldn't help but laugh a little but when I looked up, the King of Hell had vansihed, leaving me alone.


End file.
